My version of the chipmunks story
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Set during the chipmunks story. But instead of just Taking Alvin, Simon & Theodore in Dave takes in their mother. SIMON'S THE ELDEST IN THIS STORY/HAS THE CHIPETTES Rated M just to be safe. Hope you enjoy please review. Contains Lemons and mild language
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW MY VERSION OF THE CHIPMUNKS STORY IT'S SET DURING THE CHIPMUNKS STORY ONLY MY VERSION SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It was a dark & stormy winter's night. When a middle aged man named Dave Seville was working on a new song, he wasn't doing a very good job though. Dave then heard the phone ring; "Hello?" Dave answered, "Seville it's SI here how's it coming with the new song, "oh-oh great listen to this" replied Dave as he played the song he'd been working on. "Well?" asked Dave; "I hate it Seville. You've got 24 hours to come up with a hit song or your arse is fired" said Si then they both hung up the phone. Dave then heard someone slam on the front door and barge in "We are your new land lord and we have come for the rent" said the strange man, "um I'll get it to you as soon as I can" replied Dave. "We'll give you till the end of the week Seville, and then you're out; said the landlord "by the way Seville we don't allow pets we hate pets" he said again, before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Then Dave saw someone in a brown patched coat holding a basket. Dave went over to the door and opened it, "can I help you?" asked Dave, "Please sir take care of my three babies Alvin, Simon & Theodore" Said a female chipmunk with a gold locket around her neck she also wore glasses. "It's just until the end of winter" she said again, "well I guess you and your children could sleep here until were through the winter" replied Dave; "oh I'd hate to be a burden" replied the chipmunk. But Dave wouldn't have any of it "Don't worry about it" replied Dave "please come in and make yourselves at home" replied Dave, "thank you sir" she said again. "It's not a problem. "Oh and my names Dave" said Dave as he introduced himself, "I'm Vinny" she replied as she did the same.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 The chipettes

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF MY VERSION OF THE CHIPMUNKS STORY IT'S SET WHEN ALVIN, SIMON & THEODORE MAKE THREE NEW FRIENDS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning after breakfast. Alvin, Simon & Theodore were clad in their signitcher collard jackets; and playing outside throwing snow balls at each other. Then they heard someone else's voice coming from behind them. "Um can we play too please?" asked the voice, Alvin, Simon & Theodore turned around to see three girl chipmunks that looked about their age. "Hi My name's Brittany this is my younger sister Eleanor; and our older sister Jeanette" said the girl with the urban hair ice blue eyes and she wore pink cloves and a jacket. Her sister Jeanette was the most beautiful girl Simon had ever seen unlike her sister Brittany; Jeanette had dark green eyes. Dirty brown hair tied into a messy bun and was clad in a purple jacket. And just like Simon she wore thick framed glasses. But instead of them being black they were purple.

Last but not least there was the youngest sister Eleanor she had brown eyes a lime green jacket and yellow hair tide into two twin pigtails. "So what are your names?" asked Eleanor, Simon was the one to speak "well I'm Simon and these are my brothers Alvin and Theodore" replied Simon, "nice to meet you. I bet we can be great friends" said Eleanor, "yea!" replied Theodore, "excuse me I'll be back" said Alvin who crept up behind Brittany and put a snow ball down the back of her shirt; "Hay what the hell?" she replied as she threw a snow ball right to his chest; he fell to the ground instantly. Then they all started throwing snowballs at each other; they were all having so much fun; until it started to snow.

"Excuse me for a minute" said Simon as he went behind the pine trees, Jeanette followed without Simon even noticing. She saw him stand in front of a tree and undo his zipper and boxers, so she quietly went up to him and reach around and grouped him. Simon quickly turned around in surprise; just as he had turned Jeanette planted a sloppy but passionate kiss right on his lips. Simon returned the kiss, not once did Jeanette take her paw off his furry member until she noticed it was nice and hard; and her paw was already coated with his pre so she got down on her knees lifted up his dick then pulled back his foreskin which was coated in pre and licked his tip clean. "Wow Simon you are so fucking big, and your cum is so tasty. Said Jeanette as she finished by giving his tip a kiss

"Why thank you Jeanette" replied Simon, as he begun kissing her again and put a hand down her pants and then pulled them off reviling her pussy; he was about to slide into her when Jeanette protested. "Um Simon as much as I want your dick inside me and believe me I do; but maybe we should wait said Jeanette as she pulled up her pants. "I guess you're right" replied Simon as he grouped her breasts. Jeanette blushed "now come on lets go meet up with the others" said Jeanette. As Simon pulled up his own pants and Jeanette kissed him and gave him two sheets of paper and whispered into his ear. "One is my address and the other is my number we can make love tomorrow at my place. While my sisters are away" replied Jeanette as they left from behind the trees and went their separate ways.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 night of bliss

AUTHORSNOTE H EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF MY VERSION OF THE CHIPMUNKS STORY IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE HAVE THEIR FIRST TIME R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(ONE NIGHT LATER) Simon had already told Vinny he was going and what his and Jeanette's plans were for the evening. {CHIPMUNKS MATE AT THE AGE OF ONE BTW} And she approved; later at the chipette's tree house. Simon knocked on the chipette's door which was in their favourite colours pink purple and green. Eleanor opened the door; "yes?" "Oh Simon how can I help you?" she asked, "well Jeanette and I were suppose to spend the night together. But she also said that you and Brittany were out for the night" he explained; "no that's just Brittany I had to raincheck but please come in" giggled Eleanor. "Jeanette's room is upstairs straight ahead bedroom on the right" she said again; "thanks Eleanor" said Simon; "no problem Simon "she answered back. Simon walked up the stairs; and into the hall way and kept walking straight. Until he reached the room that had Jeanette's name written on it.

He knocked on the door "come in" he heard Jeanette's voice calling him in somewhat of a seductive tone. Simon opened Jeanette's door to find her lying on her bed completely naked, Simon became instantly hard; he closed and locked her bedroom door and stripped down until he was completely naked to. Simon walked over to Jeanette and begun kissing her tender lips; one hand went to squeeze her boob and the while the other went up her cunt, Jeanette moaned in pleasure as he pushed his paw in and out of her pussy. 5 Minutes later Jeanette grabbed Simon's paw "Simon I don't want to cum yet" whined Jeanette. As she rolled onto her belly and spread her butt cheeks apart; "I want you in me Simon fuck my arse Simon fuck it really hard" said Jeanette, "with pleasure" replied Simon, as he mounted Jeanette and stuck his rock hard dick right in;

They both moaned in pleasure. After a few minutes of adjusting to her butthole Simon started thrusting in and out of her rectum. "Jeanette I'm Cumming!" screamed Simon, "Me two Simon"! She screamed back as they both came all over Jeanette's bed sheets Simon pulled out. "O my fucking god that felt so fucking good" said Simon between breaths, "oh were not done yet" said Jeanette as she lay on her back with her legs spread apart reviling her soaked cunt to Simon; who by the way was drooling at the site of her pussy. He climbed on top of her and pushed his dick right inside her and started thrusting.

He kept thrusting in and out in and out; he then reached around and grabbed her rump. "Fuck me harder Simon please fuck me like the bitch I am" moaned Jeanette. "Jeanette I'm close" "me two AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed in ecstasy as they both came. Simon pulled out of his girl friend and they both collapsed net to each other. "O my god that felt so fucking good Simon. I love you so much" said Jeanette; "I know and I love you too" replied Simon as they cuddled into each other and fell fast asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4 surprise for everyone

ATHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF MY VERSION OF THE CHIPMUNKS STORY IT'S SET A FEW MONTHS LATER WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE GET A VERY SHOCKING SURPRISE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Like every year winter had come and gone and the Boys and Vinny are now living in their old cottage in the forest they still stay with Dave in the winter tough. The Chipettes of course were given the address; one morning in spring Simon woke up to the door being knocked on Simon was wearing nothing but his sky blue boxers. He opened it to find his girl friend Jeanette waiting for him. "Hi" said Jeanette as she greeted her lover with a kiss; "hello" replied Simon in a loving tone as he returned the kiss. "Um Simon can I come in please? I have something important to talk to you about" asked Jeanette; "of course you can" replied Simon, "now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Simon.

"I'm pregnant" said Jeanette in excitement, as she kissed her lover right on the lips, "you mean were going to be parents?" he asked clearly exited, "yep" replied Jeanette "oh my god that's great oh Jeanette I love you so much" said Simon, "I love you to Simon" said Jeanette as she once again kissed him. "I'll be back in a minute" said Simon as he went up to his bedroom to get dressed, 2 minutes later Simon came back down stairs clad in his blue sweater he usually wore. "Ok just one question though" said Simon, "when did you find out about this?" he asked; "oh I found out just this morning" replied Jeanette "found out what this morning deer?" They heard Simon's mother ask.

"Well the thing is that I'm pregnant" answered Jeanette, "what?!" asked Vinny, "your pregnant?" she asked again clearly exited. "When did this happen? She asked again; "about three months ago" replied Simon; "ok then that means you have one month left" replied Vinny, "wait I almost forgot how are we going to explain this to our siblings?" asked Jeanette, "we'll think of something" replied Vinny as they all had breakfast.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
